fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diremisset Curans
A Lurking Shadow The young man combed his hand through his spikey black hair as he scanned the crowded Crocus bar. He had only seen photos of the man that he was looking for, so he could only hope that he would be able to recognize him. Genisus gave a sigh, when he couldn't see him and tapped into his senses and searched harder. The mage he was looking for was a young man, and famous for his fighting capabilities. He had hopped to be able to gleam something that would help him improve. But until then, he still searched. The man mentioned by Genisus sipped some drink down his throat, sitting in a small table on the corner of the bar. He doned his usual set of clothes, black pants, yellow shirt, his hat hanging around in his back due to a strap. He took hold of an apple, quickly biting and gulping it down, shoving another piece of food on his mouth and then taking another sip of his drink, probably to shove the food down. On the other side of the table, a man clad in white stood, sighing, he pronnounced himself "You seem really hungry huh..." He smiled at his friend, eating just a piece of lemon cake, gulping it down "I mean, after only one day of training" The bar was quite crowded, which helped to make their talk private. Damon would just nod at him, eating food one after another. Once Genisus had sensed the man, he stood up from his stool, patted down his black sleeveless shirt, and began to walk over. Once he got close enough to the table he could see Damon clearly, as well as another man in white that he had not sensed before. He quickly attributed that to the fact that it was hard enough tracking on person down in a bar, he wouldn't have noticed anyone else. He slowed his walk down to scan the man sitting across from Damon. Genisus was surprised that anyone would wear white cloths while in a bar, but then remembered that his under shirt was also white. He sped his walk back up, and after moving by a few people, and narrowly avoiding a bottle of beer, he was at the table. "Excuse me, do you by any chance happen to be Damon Draco?" He asked once the man had finished his cake. Damon gathered all the food he could get, swallowing it down with the use of his magic as he turned to the person who called him out "Hmmm? Ah, yes! That's me!" He gave a soft smile to the man, drinking from his cup and then pronnouncing "Oi, do I know you from anywhere though?" He looked with a comical gaze at the man. Genisus had to stifle a laugh at the man. He had seen mages eat copious amounts of food, in fact, he did the same. However what he had just seen was insane. "No you don't. I had heard rumors of a strong mage in town and I thought I would check them out. I'm Genisus," He held out his hand for the man to shake, "Genisus DeRynn" "Ooooh, I see, nice to meet you! I'm Damon D. Drac--AAAAH, you already know that" Damon made a crazy face fault realizing what he had said, turning at the man on the other side of the table "This is Daniel Sitriver, a friend and mentor of mine!" He closed his eyes while gesturing at the white-man and smiling wide. "Pleasure to meet you, Genisus" Daniel closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly as to greet the boy. Damon moved his head to look back at Genisus "So, you heard what about me again?" His ear seemingly increased in size due to the curiosity "You're lucky though, this is one of my last days before I engage full training, what did you need? Want to take a seat and eat anything?" He questioned, moving his hands to show some seats nearby. "Oh, thanks" Genisus smiled as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Once he had sat down he ordered a good amount of food and looked back at Damon. "And back to what I had heard. I had heard that you are a very strong dragon slayer, and being one myself, I decided to come and meet you. Several rumors reported you to being one of the strongest." "One of the strongest?" Damon rubbed the back of his neck, clearly flattered by hearing such a comment even from a stranger "Y-You're one?!" Damon gasped a bit, looking back at Daniel as if asking how he hadn't even noticed it. "You were too concentrated in eating your food...its smell may have hidden the boy's" Daniel said simple, shrugging while chuckling. "Aaaaah...makes sense!...I guess" The slayer turned back at Genisus "So, what's that interest in me though? You don't look like a business man" Damon looked a bit suspicious at it. "Yes, the food, and amount of people here actually gave me a hard time trying to find you." Once Genisus' food had arrived, he started eating, but tried to control himself from devouring it. "My interest in you is the element that you use. I'm the abyss dragon slayer, I use shadows and darkness. I have been looking for dragon slayers to spar against in order to better my own skills. Seeing as you are also a shadow user, it seemed fitting." His control wavered a bit when a piece of red velvet cake appeared in front of him. "Aaaaah" Damon finally understood "So you wanted to test yourself against me?" He questioned, looking a bit thrilled "It wouldn't be a problem on my part! Tho' I'd say this is the last time I'll be properly avaliable, meshishishi" Closing his eyes to laugh, Damon could just wait for a response "Well, if you excuse me, Dan...I'll be back soon!" He looked back at Gen "So where did you want to go?" Genisus thought for a moment about the best place to go for a sparring match. Then he had an idea. "There is a courtyard not too far from here I believe, maybe there would work." Genisus finished this sentence by eating his piece of cake and standing up looking at Damon. "Sure! Let's head out then!" Damon said, getting up from his chair, as soon as his acquintance got up, Damon would quickly walk through the bar and leave the building. Waving at Daniel who would only nod back. Disciplinary Fight Genisus sighed as he walked out into the open courtyard and looked back at Damon. "Thanks for accepting my request to spar. It's actually been a while since I have had good match." With that he walked over to one side of the yard and stretched out cracked his bones a bit. "Ah, of course! Plus it's my last day here" Damon grinned, entering a combat pose as he awaited for his opponent "Let's do it!" Genisus smiled and got in his own pose. "You don't waste time do you? Well here we go!" With that being said, he took in a deep breath of the shadows around him and concentrated them in his mouth. He then roared out the shadows and darkness in a blast while shouting, "Abyss Dragon's Roar!" Seeing Genisus fill his mouth, Damon run towards his right side...as the roar came and he quickly evaded it due to his speed. He didn't stop there though, continuing to run should his opponent turn his head and make the spell follow him "Flame Dragon's...Finger Pistol!" He yelled, firing many bullets from both his hands, bullets which travelled in Genisus' direction at amazing speed! When they were half through their way, Damon did a hand gesture "Battle Lance!" And suddenly all those bullets formed into a fiery lance, looking to hit Genisus! Genisus smiled as Damon dodged his breath attack. "Fast..." He said mostly too himself as he was shocked to see how fast the boy moved. But once Damon had cast the spell, he too turned to face the man "Abyss Dragon's Wing Beat!" he shouted and put both of his arms out and bent his elbows, once the spear was close enough, he separated his hands and a wave of shadows shot out around him blocking the attack. Then he was on the attack as he ran forward towards his opponent and shadows surrounded his right arm. "Abyss Dragon's Neo Black Fang!" He then threw a punch aimed right at Damon's head, at blinding speed. As soon as the spear collided against Genisus' attack, it would quickly disperse into many fiery particles, the man passing through them. Damon, with his right hand managed to control those particles back into the bullets they've once been and make them fly towards Genisus' back! That while he covered the entirety of his left arm and tried to deflect the man's attack by hitting his wrist with immense force! Once the embers were turned back into bullets he knew he was in trouble. He had been expecting Damon to use his own shadows to counter his, but completely forgot that he was also a fire dragon. He then saw that Damon had covered his arm and hit his own wrist. The impact caught him off much more than the actual block did. On instinct he shifted into a shadow form in order to dodge any future attacks and to regain his composure from the deflection. "O-Oi! Did I hit you too hard?" Damon said out aloud, even if he wouldn't be responded. He saw his opponent move around as a Shadow, he had draconic eyes after all. Concluding he didn't exaggerate, Damon covered his right arm in shadows, stretching it upwards and quickly descending it into the ground "Shadow Dragon's Iron...PUNCH" He yelled as the impact destroyed most of the surrounding ground! Genisus had to stifle a laugh at the man's comment. The impact hadn't hurt him at all! It just shocked him that it had as much force as it did. He took a second to watch his opponent prepare his next attack. He smiled a bit as he had an idea while looking at the man's own shadow. Where else was best to hide? He waited until the punch was just an inch from the ground before he completely descended into shadows and teleported through shadows to the man's own. Once the dust settled from the attack, he emerged from the shadow and concentrated his own shadows around his hands. "Abyss Dragon's Rough Silk!'" Despite the speed of Genisus' attack, one thing was right, smoke had risen due to Damon's punch hitting the ground a second earlier and covering him. And even with his senses, he was already attacking! Due to them being quite close, Damon didn't know much what to do other than defend himself using his own shadows by covering most parts of his body in them, although not a guarantee one slash or another wouldn't hurt him. His mouth had inflated. His shadows didn't gather for protection only, as the slashes began to hit his body, but also for attacking! "'Shadow Flame Dragon's ROAR!" He opened his mouth wide as a large mixed column left it in a violent way, quite close to Genisus! Due to their close proximity to each other Genisus didn't know what do other than to attempt to consume at least some of the shadows from Damon's roar. This only did to diminish the damage he took, not completely stop it. The force of the blast also pushed him back to the edge of courtyard. When the attack had stopped he took a quick scan over the area around him. The ground was completely destroyed, cracks were everywhere. Once he was done, he shot his hand out and shadows and darkness began to gather a form a scythe. "Abyss Dragon's Scythe" He then rushed toward Damon, cloaked in darkness and slashed at him with a wide arcing slash to the side. Damon recovered himself after being hit with some of the slashes, checking some cuts in his body, he then turned to look at Genisus "AAAH" He was comically caught with an open guard, shifting his head into shadows and his legs as well, using them sort of like springs in order to lower himself and evade the slash! As stated, acting like springs, the legs would burst forward again due to the pressure as Damon was between the man and the scythe. Being launched forward he was close enough to try a powerful headbutt against his opponent's head! Despite Genisus' practice in many forms of fighting, the on coming attack was very surprising. Quickly adjusting, he pushed backwards allowing himself to fall toward the ground, and create just enough distance between him and Damon so that he could let go of the scythe with one of his hands and raise it over his head place it on the ground to stop his fall. He then crunched his legs up to his chest and shot them out towards Damon's stomach as he passed over. Damon grinned, despite Genisus having evaded his attack, he concentrated a lot of shadow into his torso as the man bent over and tried to give him a drop kick! The man accumulated some flames in his mouth as the attack came. Having inflated himself with shadows, Damon'd feel very little of the impact, as his stomach would bounce and throw Genisus back while Damon'd forcefuly open his mouth and release a column of fire! Genisus knew something was wrong when he felt the heat. Not when he bounced off Damon's stomach, no, that wasn't a surprise as it had become very clear Damon was not a normal opponent. When he hit the ground he internally groaned. Seeing as all of his momentum had just been turned against him it hurt a lot more than just falling onto the ground. Once he felt the fire that was now beginning to surround him, he knew he was in trouble. Without a second more to lose, he shifted into a shadow and managed to travel a few yards away in order to gain some space. He then jumped back up and patted himself down to stop a few fires that had been lit on his clothes. Though he didn't care that his clothes were a bit burned, he had so many more pairs. It was then that he noticed just how many cracks there were in the ground. He then looked at Damon as he landed. Damon's body shifted back to normal as he returned Genisus' gaze "So, what do you do for a living? You're using this fight to improve, right?" He grinned at the boy, I'll pay for your clothes later if you need some help" Even then, Damon had his guard up, not that he was underestimating the guy. "I travel around mostly. If I ever stay for a while in one place I become part of the local guild and do jobs, and get some money. Yes I am using this fight to improve. I have an opponent that I wish to fight on equal terms one day. And don't worry about my clothes, I have a lot more. This is just my training gear." Genisus gave a warm smile at his opponent. "However I hope you don't mind if I get a little serious?" Genisus punctuated his sentence by focusing on the shadows around him and concentrating, after a second a few scales appeared around his face and arms. "Dragon Force" "Of course I don't!...but are you also mentally prepared for whatever you may face? Are you prepared for the consequences of your actions?" Damon suddenly asked, still in a fighting stance as he recalled the events of the past months "What do you fight for?" He stared fiercely at Genisus. Genisus was taken aback by the sudden question, as well as the demeanor change from his opponent. He then thought back to her. "Amanda..." Genisus said this in a low tone mostly to himself. He then looked at Damon matching his fierce glare with one of his own. "I fight to keep a promise. I fight to protect those I love and to make sure that someone else close to me doesn't die..." Not only shadows, but pure darkness surrounded the man. "I am prepared." Damon paid attention to all of them, nodding in respect "Not everything always end right...you want to protect everyone, but if you fail...will you stop?" Damon looked at the ground briefly, a surge of magical energy coming from him "Do you want an equivalent responde on my part?" He had asked, before engaging in whatever transformation he had planned. "I can't stop, like I said I have a promise to keep. And I don't break my promises." Upon sense the rise in magical energy he started to concentrate on the darkness that had begun to surround him, if it got down to it, he would use that spell. He then stepped back into his fighting stance and readied himself. "Yes, I would like an equivalent response on your part." Hearing the response Damon went on "You see, achieving this power is different for each Generation. We from the Third are capable of using it through sheer will...though I myself need a stuffed belly meshishi" Damon looked at his right, as if to recall some funny memories "However, have you ever asked yourself...what price do we pay for it?" His skin got harder, shadows filling his muscles and tissues as magical aura flared around him "Initially, we don't get much of an increase...but dedicated Mages can further improve it...Dragon Force" Oddly the scar at his chest glowed red, the same happening for the one in his face...as his wavy hair flared up and acquired a flaming texture! His canine had gotten sharper, his eyes changed to a red draconic. Many red scales appeared to supplement the black texture of his body, similar to other Third Generation's, covering his hands in red claws! The shadow aspect of the aura pushed many things back in the area, due to its pressure, the fire aspect melting the surrounding structures as Damon tried to hold back. Genisus eyes his opponent's new form. Over his encounters with other Dragon Slayers he had witnessed many different forms, each one had its own unique scale patterns, or markings, this however, was completely new. He had yet to see a form that seemed to completely changed the body so much. He himself had tried to evolve his own Dragon Force, but he had never been able to do much too it. "Wow, that's new. But I would love to see what your form can do. So if you are ready, then you may make the first move." "I had no control of this either...at first, meshishishi" Damon takes a simple stance, holding in his aura so it doesn't destroy the surrounding environment, he gave in a heavy breath "Shall we compare our prowess then?" He disappeared in flash, almost invisible to the normal human eye, Dragon Force sure did increase his prowess along with his magic! In instants, he was before Genisus', preparing to punch him in the face. It was lucky that Genisus was in his Dragon Force, this allowed him to follow Draco with his own eyes, but only barely, the man was still only a black and red flash. He had just enough time to dodge the on coming punch, and threw a right hook charged with his dragon slayer magic. "Abyss Dragon's Neo Black Fang" Using his reflexes and senses, Damon quickly moved the hand he had used to block the upcoming punch thrown at him by the boy! He opened his palm and gripped the attack in his hands, impact which produced a shockwave around the place, Damon holding tightly unto Genisus' fist "HUUURYAAAAH" With his might, he guided the boy's fist using his own against the boy's right cheek! Genisus was far to stunned to react as his own punch hit him, not once had an opponent done this to him, it was completely new to him. He felt the punch hit him, and he was then sent flying back some several yards before he repositioned himself and placed his hand on the ground and skidded to a stop. Looking up at his opponent he knew he had to use that spell. He stood up and began to focus darkness into his palm, after a few seconds he concentrated fully on the darkness until sparks flew from his hands. The darkness quickly began to change shape and fully look like the lightning that it became. He then threw his hand out and the black lightning shot out towards Damon. "Abyss Dragon Jet Black Lancer" Damon made a surprised face fault, a dumb expression over him "This is Serena all over again!" He yelled all of a sudden while noticing the lightning forming on Genisus' spell. As it came towards him, Damon surrounded his right arm with powerful flames, twisting his torso with the aid of his magic and fully unveiling it, making it rotate like a tornado as his right fist struck the lance! With his mini twist, he added sudden force to the punch and with the flame coating, Damon made sure the lightning wouldn't reach him much. Even though he touched it for a single instant. The lance was thrown in a different direction as Damon jumped to stand before Genisus once again, with blinding speed, prepared to uppercut him with his left fist! Genisus was far more surprised by the fact that his attack was deflected than the fact that Damon once again moved with such incredible speed. Once Damon was in front of him he focused as much as he could and managed to roll to the side opposite the one that the fist was coming from. He mentally cursed himself for this idea, he had expected the attack to hit his opponent, with his element change he was unable to travel through the shadows like before, but could now move in tandem with Damon's speed which he thought was more important. With his own incredibly speed he concentrated the lightning around his hand and put out so that it acted like a knife and he then rushed Damon. "Abyss Dragon's Spear Fang" Damon acted fast, bringing up his left leg to kick Genisus' arm so he wouldn't get slashed by that black blade of his! He didn't gather much fire at his leg, supposing it was enough to halt the lightning's effect, his shadows did also act as some sort of protection against it. They were essentially the opposite to light, even if in a solid form. He threw his left hand at incredible speed so it would meet Genisus' left cheek, as the latter was already close to him! Genisus gave a low growl as his attack was blocked. As he was moving to the side he caught the oncoming punch out of his left eye. He tried to jump out of the way but knew that it was useless, all he could do was put up a small wall of electricity around his cheek as the punch came into contact with him. The impact sent him back a few yards until he skidded to a stop. He looked over at Damon as he shifted his lightning back into his normal darkness. "I don't normally use that, its really weird completely changing my element like that." Damon halted his movements as Genisus flew, he was not facing a death battle after all, so his instincts weren't yelling at him to keep attacking "Meshishi! That's quite an odd ability you got there...I myself have grown accostumed to these two" Damon gave in another heavy breath "Yours is interesting! I do think you could develop it into something awesome!...But now..." His gaze deepened, sharp and deep as it could pierce through Genisus'! "I've learned that there is many monsters out there..." His aura began to flare around once again, a mix of flickering shadows and flames as his body was still visible. The ground beneath him cracked violently as the surroundings began to melt again! "...and to surpass them...I must become myself" Damon's form acquired a much more demonic silhouette as he walked towards Genisus, the vision of a dragon appearing faintly alongside his aura! Genisus stared in awe at the massive power coming from this opponent. This heat was intense, though not nearly as bad as that man's. He had a flash back to the last time he had fought a dragon, a true dragon, the fear that he felt from that, it was similar to what he was feeling at this moment. This was only the third time that he felt just intense emotions, the first was his father, the second was with Aaron's mentor and father, Etherion, and now this. He watched as his opponent walked towards him and waited until he was standing above him before he held his hand up with an open palm. "Alright, I concede the match. You are far stronger than I am." Damon stopped abruptly, regaining some of his form "Y-You...goddamn, I didn't mean it...I just thought I could go serious and..." He scratched the back his head, looking with I-am-sorry look towards the boy "You want to stop then?" He asked, his aura fading away as the place was still burning quite a bit. "Oh no, you didn't do anything wrong." He gave his opponent a warm smile as he stood up and dusted himself of. "Honestly I'm just not sure I could give you a full challenge if you became serious. I'm just not strong enough yet. But I have a friend who could definitely give you a run for your money." "Oooooh, makes sense!" Damon bumped his right fist into his left palm as his mouth form an o'' when speaking "You'll sure improve dude!" He said, putting both his fists against each side of his hips "Oh really? That actually sounds fun, since I faced some real trouble recently...but tell your friend I don't have the time...I have to finish this hell training of mine!" His Dragon Force had fully dispersed, he was at ease pointing at Genisus "And make sure to remember what I said...not much of a tutor, but you know, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed, closing his eyes. Lesson Learnt Genisus smiled and laughed along with the boy. "Yes I will definitely remember what you said. And I will ask my friend what he thinks. I'm sure he would love to duel a slayer, since he is a dragon." Damon tensed for an instant, remembering the memories that that guy had shown him "A Dragon huh? Now that's weird!" He spat out with a smile as if trying to mascerade his concerns "So you'll be leaving now then? I mean, if you need any help, me and Master Dan will stay for the rest of the day!" He scretched his muscles a little bit, checking the small wounds he had during the fight "Well, what a day, at least it will all end wel-" "DAMON D. DRACO, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" A male voice came from the distance. The owner of said voice had quite some muscles, Damon not wondering why this guy didn't have any shirt on him, despite possessing a thin frame. Some bandages surrounding his torso. He had blond spiky hair, black sunglasses on his face as he walked towards Damon! "Mister Sting, do you really have to be bothered?!" One of the four mages dressed like a Bishop asked the blond, they were Rune Knights, councilors of the Magic Council. "S-Sting?!" Damon's eyes popped out of his skull, his tongue stretching a lot as his mouth was wide open "I t-thought you were supposed to be r-resting?" He shifted away his attention from Genisus "Why are you on your shift?" "Haaaaaaaah, I knew you'd get into trouble soon after that celebration!" He yelled, oddly, his goatee was gone "Yukino insisted I should rest...Rogue did it too and once he didn't suceed...that DAMN Mermaid arrived to back him up!" Sting spat on the ground as if to jokingly mock her "And well, I was just passing by with my fellows, gotta' get some drink on the nearby bar...when a freakin' wave of fire hit me head on!" "Oh" Damon muttered, having a poker face fault, his mouth forming an ''o as he stood dumbfounded. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAH, I BET YOU NOTICED!" Tears began to burst comically from Sting's eyes, which were pupiless, as he furiously pointed at his chin with both his hands "I WAS JUST WALKING NEARBY MAN, EVEN MY SHIRT AND COAT GOT BURNT, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST" Sting furiously jumped towards Damon and suddenly put some shackles around his wrists! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, NOOOOOOOOO" Damon screamed, his eyes like Sting's as he cried comically as well "I was just having a fun fight! What am I gonna say to Genisus or to Dan?" He moved around, almost as if throwing a tantrum. "HAH, don't worry! You won't be talking to them in jail, HAHAHA" Sting laughed maniacally, getting his revenge. Genisus could barely hold back his laugh as he watched the comedic scene before him. He wasn't going to question what Damon had done to deserve this, but he decided that since his new friend had helped him, he would do the same to him. With a quick flick of his wrist, a long scythe appeared with a pitch black blade, that had an inscription written upon the blade appeared in his hand. He quickly moved over to Damon and easily slashed through the shackles that where holding his friend. "Well, I suggest we get moving now don't you?" Sting moved out of the way as the scythe came, Damon quickly running afterwards as he nodded at Genisus "OI, DO YOU WANT TO GET SHACKLED TOO?! I HAVE MAAANY" Sting held many of those as he screamed at Genisus, running towards both men but stopping briefly "What are you guys doing?! HELP ME!" Sting yelled at his men. "SIR, YES SIR!" They made some pose and began to run alongside Sting as Damon and Genisus began to dash through the streets, laughing as if they were madmen. Genisus was cracking up laughing at the Blonde mage's reaction to what had just happened. "I have been shackled once, I don't plan on it happening again." Genisus quickly ran to the right side of Damon and proceeded to grab him by his arm. "Hold onto your lunch Damon." With that, he created a shadow in the wall beside them and jumped through, pulling Damon along with him. Once inside he travelled through the shadows, still holding onto Damon, until he had taken them to an alley that was just behind the bar that they had met at, and where Dan was hopefully still eating. Damon gasped briefly as he was pulled into a portal and didn't even look at it "You have that experience at moving with shadows? Ahahahaha!" He laughed, fixing his hat and looking at the wall in which the shadows disappeared "So I guess this is a departure?" He ignored the many DAMON D. DRACO, YOU'RE ARRESTED in the background, crossing his arms while smiling. "Some of my friends have had that problem while traveling like that. But yes, this Is a departure." Genisus smiled at his new friend. Damon gave in a heavy breath, retaining his smile still "While it would be fun to help you...I gotta' help myself first too! So all I can say is good luck!" He extends his right arm towards Genisus, waiting for a hand-shake. Genisus smiled and shook his hand. "Of course, if you ever want to get again some other time, come find me." "Maybe...in 9 years" Damon was a bit sad but smiled widely "Take care! Meshishishishishi!" Turning his back on the boy, he set off to walk towards the bar back again. Sting and his guards roaming around. Genisus gave a sad sigh and looked at the dragon tattoo on his arm. Maybe it was time he stopped being afraid. He smiled a sad smile and shifted into the shadows. ---- Damon walked through the crowd inside the bar, looking around as Daniel had apparently changed tables. After a few minutes and a few people saluting him as he was kind of known, Damon finally found the man "Oi Master Dan!" He called for the latter who would only turn his head around, turns out he was sitting by the main balcony. "Oooh, Damon, good, you're finished! Where is that boy?" Dan questioned, looking around as men drank beer around him. Damon smiled once again "Ahhh, he set off somewhere! Said he had things" He sat on a chair adjacent to Daniel's "So, we shall be going tomorrow?" His expression was that of wonder. "Indeed, you can't back away now" He took a sip of the juice he asked from the bartender "If you want to perfect your body, mind and magic...it will take years...but it'll be worth it...and maybe then you will be prepared" "I can't only hope so...I will acomplish it!" He said it out loud, not caring if some looked at him in wonder as he laughed alongside Daniel, eating and drinking whatever was on the balcony. Sometimes just a brief encounter could influence people, Damon felt good if those moments were enough for his friend, for he himself couldn't lose time! Category:RP Category:Roleplay